starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Palace
The Crystal Palace is a key location in Princess[[Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders| Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders]]. Its is the magical residence of the royal family, located in Avalon's capital New Camelot and also housing the young defenders of the kingdom. Queen Anya, King Jared and Princess Gwenevere live there - as do the Jewel Riders and the Pack, along with their respective mounts. The Palace includes the Jewel Keep high atop over the main dome. The Enchanted Gardens are located just outside. Crystal Palace in the Palace's Enchanted Gardens grounds in "Dreamfields"|220x220px]] The Crystal Palace is built on the most magical site in all of the kingdom. It is the heart of Avalon and acts as a giant Enchanted Jewel resonating goodness outward across the lands. Around it lie the Enchanted Gardens. Lower levels 's great throne room in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|left]] From the royal chambers room at the Crystal Palace, the King and the Queen, with the help of their advisers, oversee such matters as resource management (land, water, air, and magic), commerce and travel (trading goods between peoples and the transportation of same), currency exchange (frequently bartering), public works (road building and repair and management of the lands), and judicial review (resolution of civil disputes and criminal violations). Administrative officials from all over the kingdom oversee the workings of all this, and periodically come to the Crystal Palace for a review of the process and to discuss what can be done to makes things stronger. 's quarters in "Jewel Quest I"]] The palace also houses kitchens, dining rooms, stables, training grounds, and the Jewel Keep. Each of the Jewel Riders has a room in the palace that they share with their animal best friend. The room is divided in half, one half for the animal in a stable, the other half, a room for the human, accenting the special bond between them. 's study in "Faery Princess"|left]] The currently-reigning Queen Anya manages the Palace itself like a good executive manages any busy establishment, keeping a tight rein over every detail. She can be also often found in her own private study room. There, Anya is studying the magic and history of Avalon with her daughter and heir, Princess Gwenevere. "The Queen's study looks like Indy Jane's archeological lab. Maps line the walls, ancient artifacts and interesting HG Wells / Jules Verne-style stuff is on the shelves. Maps, and record scrolls are spread out all over the desk."The Faery Princess (script) Crystal Palace 1.png Crystal Palace 12.png Crystal Palace 13.png Crystal Palace 2.png Crystal Palace 7.png Crystal Palace 8.png Crystal Palace 14.png Crystal Palace 15.png Crystal Palace 16.png Crystal Palace 17.png Crystal Palace 18.png Crystal Palace 6.png Jewel Keep The Crystal Palace is also where magical jewels are housed and collected, in the highly secured Jewel Keep which is like a giant sparkling jewel resting on top of the palace. The Enchanted Jewels are kept there until the right combination of child and animal are found to share it. "The Jewel Keep is a magical Tiffany's vault. It is completely crystal with a high ceiling that tapers to a point, the transmitter. There is a crystal table in the center of the room, used to examine magic jewels."Revenge of the Dark Stone script It is accessible by an elevator and a bridge that leads to a guarded door with a magic lock. One can not use the Enchanted Jewels in here or the magic will get out of control. Only the Queen of Avalon has access to the Keep, and Anya is often there studying the magic. Later, she also lets her daughter Gwenevere in and they together with Gwen's friends, using the Sun Stone and scrolls, construct a radar-like device to locate the Wizard Jewels: "The Jewel amplifier is creating a holographic projection on the interior of the Jewel Keep dome, like a planetarium. The image is like a radar grid with a sweeping sonar searching the wild magic for signs of intense magical spots. The sweeping scope reveals red lights flashing at a point on the holographic grid."Shadowsong script Crystal Palace 10.png Crystal Palace 3.png Crystal Palace 4.png Crystal Palace 5.png Crystal Palace 9.png Crystal Palace 11.png Dark Palace "|left]] During the finale of the first season, Queen Anya's evil-witch sister Lady Kale, once banished from the Palace, takes it over and turns it over to evil. It transforms into a dark palace seething with dark purple energy emanating from the Jewel Keep. "Magic lightning flashes from the top of the Jewel Keep into the dark portal that hangs over the Crystal Palace. The portal flashes from the impact and wild magic comes streaming out covering the Crystal Palace, and spreading like an evil vapor over the gardens, the lands and beyond."Full Circle script "]] But in the end the Jewel Riders, sent in by and with help of their mentor Merlin, manage to activate the great good power of the Crystal Palace in order to stop Kale from tuning the Crown Jewels to herself and becoming invincible. After the witch falls into Merlin's trap, the Crystal Palace's jewel power then seemingly disposes of her completely, undoes her spells and disperses all the dark magic. Everything and everyone are happily restored back to normal, including the Palace - but at the cost of Merlin's Jewel, and now he can not return until a new one is forged. Behind the scenes An early script described it as "the beautiful Crystal Palace is a faceted castle topped with jeweled spires" at the watchtowers. Art director Greg Autore made "the castle playset shown to consumers in the original testing. (...) It was more like a castle keep but expanded up and out to make a good backdrop for play. But the castle eventually designed for the show did not match it all."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Two - The Jewel Riders Archive The early version of the throne room was similar but with some differences: "The large windows are all faceted like crystals. Beautiful tapestries line the walls. A large fire burns warmly in the fireplace. The Queen's white tiger, Wintermane, and the King's black wolf, Goliath sit to one side."Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) See also * Crystal Carriage * Hall of Wizards * Kale's castle * Morgana's lair References Category:Locations Category:Magic Category:New Camelot Category:Enchanted Jewels